


Detain Me!

by jajamyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, blowjob, cursing, kalat
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons
Summary: baekhyun as your typical basagulero sa college na laging naka lagay ang pangalan sa guidance office at ginagawang tambayan ang detention room and chanyeol as your butihing student assistant with a good boy image.thats it. thats the plot.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Detain Me!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! nag babalik ako (wow) para mag bigay ng ayuda. i believe tama na ang angst kay javi & kian. 
> 
> thank you teegang neyshun for the encouragement alam niyo namang hindi ako marunong mag narrate and eds — ok, sana mag enjoy ka dito.

dali-daling tumatakbo si irene papunta sa faculty ng kanilang adviser. hindi mo lubos maisip kung anong dahilan niya ngunit mas naisip niyang kailangan niyang makarating agad bago pa bumaha ng dugo sa loob ng kanilang silid aralan. humahangos pa itong kumakatok sa pinto ng faculty bago pumasok at hindi nakalimutang bumati muna. 

"ma'am! ma'am! nagkakagulo po sa may parking lot" sambit nita habang habol habol ang hininga niya sa pagtakbo.

"calm down ms. bae, what happened?" 

"ma'am si baekhyun po" it's the only information na kailangan marinig ng kanilang faculty adviser na si ms. tiffany para malaman kung ano nga ba ang dahilan ng pagmamadali ng dalaga. 

"i'll take care of it, thanks! drink ka muna ng water" sagot ng guro at nag gesture kung saan nakalagay ang water container. irene only nodded as a response

pagkarating ni miss tiffany sa parking lot ay narinig niya agad ang iba't ibang sigawan ng bawat estudyante na akala mo ay nasa isang sabungan na may kaniya-kaniyang manok na tinayaan

"serves you right! masyadong mayabang hindi naman pala uubra" sambit ng isang nakiki-usyosong mag-aaral 

"is he what? transferee? hindi niya ba kilala si boss b?" hindi makapaniwalang sambit naman ng isa

hindi na hinayaan pa ng guro ang nakikita at agad na nagtungo sa gitna ng kumpulan

"what is the meaning of this!!" sigaw nito

tamad na lumingon si baekhyun sa faculty teacher nilang kahit naka pencil skirt with 2 inch heels na nag madaling pumunta sa lugar para makita kung anong nangyayari 

"this happened" sagot ni baekhyun at tinuro ang maliit na mantsa sa damit niya kaya napa kunot naman ang noo ng teacher nila 

"he stained it hindi naman ako kayang bilhan ng bago"

"mr. byun! don't you dare to talk to me like that, i am your teacher!" napa sampal sa noo si miss tiffany dahil sa asta ng binata sa harapan niya, not to mention na madaming studyante ang nakaka kita 

"is there a problem? i already answered your question hindi naman recitation 'to"sagot naman ni baekhyun at nagsimula na lumakad paalis ng lugar. 

napa ikot nalang ang mga mata ni miss tiffany dahil sa sobrang bilis ng pangyayari. nahuli pang i-proseso ng utak niya na kailangan niya papuntahin si baekhyun sa guidance office dahil sa pambabastos na ginawa ng studyante sakaniya. rinig na rinig niya din ang mahinang bulong-bulungan ng mga studyante sa gilid niya kaya inayos niya ang sarili bago harapin ang mga ito 

“wala ba kayong mga klase? magsi-alis na nga kayo dito bago ko pa kayo ipatawag lahat sa guidance office” mahina ngunit mau-atoridad na saad ng guro kaya isa-isa namang umalis ang mga studyanteng nanunuod kanina

—————————————

“gaga ka talaga! ginalit mo na naman si miss tiffany nagpa surprise quiz tuloy sa subject namin kanina” reklamo ni jongdae sa best friend niya na ngayon ay kasama niyang kumain ng merienda sa cafeteria. sakto kasing tumapat ang vacant time ni jongdae sa schedule ng cutting classes ni baekhyun kaya heto, magkasama sila ngayon

“tsk. tumatanda na kasi hayaan mo siya. wala akong pake” bored na sagot ni baekhyun bago isubo ang kwekwek kaya napatawa naman ang kaibigan. 

ni-tap ni jongdae ang balikat ng kaibigan kaya napatingin ito sakaniya “buti hindi ka natatakot sa school admins ‘no?” 

“bakit ako matatakot? si lolo naman ang dean” 

“ang yabang mo gago!” natatawang saad ni jongdae kaya nag shrugged lang ng balikat si baekhyun

matapos ang kaunting biruan dahil sa eksena ni baekhyun kanina ay nag kwento naman si jongdae sa binata ng frustrations niya sa akads but mostly sa long term boyfriend niyang si sehun. kung si baekhyun ang tatanungin ayaw niya talaga kay sehun. sobrang ayos kasi nito at parang kahit kailan ay hindi magkakamali. ayaw niya ng perfectionist na tao. on baekhyun’s standpoint, we only live once kaya dapat enjoy mo lang ang mga bagay. 

“bakit kasi hindi ka nalang lumuhod agad at isubo ang tite niya?” ang sagot ni baekhyun sa hinaing ni jongdae dahil daw 2 years na silang mag boyfriend ni sehun pero hindi pa nila nagagawa ang second base. 

out of reflex ay biglang hinampas ni jongdae ang balikat ng kaibigan “ohmygod! pwede ba wag ka naman masyadong vulgar! gumamit ka ng ibang terms” saad nito at bahagya pang namumula ang pisngi 

tite is tite 

hindi na naman taboo word ‘yon and knowing today’s generation malamang madami na ang may alam na ang salitang ito at natikman pa nila

kumunot ang noo ni baekhyun pero hinayaan niya nalang. kim jongdae is his bestfriend for a reason. kahit dakilang pabebe ‘yan ay mahal naman niya ito. not romantically shmpre, hindi niya balak magkaroon ng clichè love story. 

umilaw bigla ang cellphone ni jongdae na naka patong sa lamesa and by seeing his friend smile alam niya na agad kung kanino galing ang notification na ‘yon. 

“dae, alis na ako yosi lang. padating na naman si mr. clean eh” paalam ni baekhyun sa kaibigan na ngayon ay busy mag replyan ang text ng boyfriend niya 

“wag mo nga siya tawagin mr. clean! hindi naman siya kalbo baekhyun” 

“hindi ko alam? hindi ko pa naman nakita yung isang ulo niya” 

“gago ka talaga!” ang sagot ni jongdae at saka binato ng kapirasong tissue ang kaibigan niya 

hindi naman ito pinansin ni baekhyun at kinuha na ang gamit na dala niya — which is wallet at ang isang kaha ng marbollo lights. 

“baek, wag ka na mag yosi mahuli ka na naman ng school guard” dagdag pa ni jongdae 

ngumiti si baekhyun “lahat ng bawal masarap” sagot nito at kumindat pa bago tuluyang mag lakad palabas ng caferia. 

jongdae swear na kung hindi niya lang kilala si baekhyun simula noong highschool sila ay itinakwil niya na ang kaibigan. 

—————————————

“thank you talaga chanyeol ha? hindi mo na naman kailangan gawin ‘to iho” mahinang saad ni manong ben na isa sa mga taga linis ng school 

chanyeol flashed a small smile sa matanda “okay lang po! hindi naman masyadong mahirap mag-alis ng mga lumang upuan diyan eh” 

“napaka bait mo talaga hijo. gusto mo bang merienda muna? ikukuha kita kay mercy” 

“hindi na po. uuwi na din ako kasi madami pang tatapusin na homeworks” ngumiti ulit si chanyeol dahil nakakahiya naman sa matanda. alam ng binata na hindi naman ganoon kalaki ang sweldo nila sa paaralan kaya ayaw niya ng gumastos pa ito ng extra para sakaniya. 

“nako sayang naman. balita ko yung pabiro mong bilo-bilo ang tinda nila ngayon eh. pero sige na, mag iingat ka sa pag-uwi hijo” ang sambit ni manong ben at gusto nalang sabihin ni chanyeol na binabawi niya na ayaw niya ng libre pero may hiya naman siya, kaya siguro, next time nalang ang bilo-bilong paborito niya. 

sayang naman sa isip isip ni chanyeol. 

ayaw niya na kasing gumastos pa ng sobra ngayong araw dahil pinag i-ipunan niya ang ps5 na matagal na niya gustong bilhin. hindi naman sa hindi ito afford ng parents niya na bilhin sakanya, mas gusto lang talaga ni chanyeol na sa edad niya ngayon ay natututo na siyang mag-ipon kahit papano para sa mga luho niya. 

—————————————

mabilis na umalis si chanyeol sa loob ng campus dahil wala na naman siyang kailangan pang intindihin doon. last agenda na niya ang pag tulong sa pag tangal ng lumang upuan sa detention room. pagod na pagod si chanyeol ngayong araw pero to be fair monday kasi ngayon kaya ang busy week niya as student assistance ay mas nagiging busy tuwing monday. 

chanyeol yawned dahil inaantok na talaga siya. hindi pa naman masyadong gabi 4:30 pm palang pero antok na antok na talaga siya. 

“bakit kasi ang tagal ng bus?” mahinang saad niya sa sarili 

“may bangaan daw d’on sa crossing eh” 

bigla namang napatingin si chanyeol sa binatang nagsalita sa gilid niya. kulay black ang buhok,mas mahaba kumpara sa dapat na gupit ng isang lalaki dahil naka mullet hairstyle at may highlight pa na red ang ilang bahagi ng buhok nito. hindi naman niya sinasadya suruiin ang kabuuan ng lalaki kaya lang, bago ito sa paningin ni chanyeol. 

studyante pa kaya ‘to? tanong ni chanyeol sa sarili niya na kaagad naman niyang inalis sa isipan dahil sa itchura ng binata ay malamang hindi na ito nag aaral. 

“done checking me out?” ramdam ni chanyeol ang pagkainis sa tono ng boses ng binata 

“sorry. i didn’t mean ‘to --” nahihiyang saad ni chanyeol na agad namang pinutol ng lalaki sa gilid niya 

“may lighter ka ba?” 

nagtaka naman si chanyeol “huh?” 

pinakita ng lalaki ang isang kaha ng sigarillo na dala niya at saka kumuha ng isang stick dito at inilagay sa pagitan ng dalawa niyang daliri. at alam ni chanyeol na hindi ito ang tamang oras para purihin ang daliri ng binata ngunit nagawa na niya. 

“mag yoyosi ako eh” bored na sagot nito 

“ahh. sorry hindi kasi ako naninigarilyo” 

napatawa naman ng bahagya ang lalaki “thats what i thought. halata naman sa suot mo” 

awkward na ngumiti si chanyeol. hindi niya alam bakit nai-intimidate siya sa lalaking nasa gilid niya eh mas maliit naman ito kumpara sakaniya. 

“bye chanyeol. i’ll see you around” paalam ng lalaki at saka kunwaring bumuga ng yosi sa harapan niya. 

masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari at hindi alam ni chanyeol kung paanong nalaman ng binata ang pangalan niya pero matapos ang ilang segundo narealize niya na naka suot pala siya ng school uniform at naka id pa. 

napailing nalang ng ulo si chanyeol. 

sino kaya ‘yon? sa isip isip niya pa. 

—————————————

katulad ng regular na pangyayari, isa na namang boring na araw ang tuesday para kay baekhyun. hindi niya talaga alam kung bakit kailangan niya pa mag paka-plastic sa mga professor niya na gusto niyang makinig sa mga nakakaboring nilang discussion. oo, nila kasi in general. wala talagang mapili si baekhyun na subject na pupukaw ng atensyon niya. 

“good afternoon class! katulad ng sinabi ko last meeting ay bibigyan ko kayo ng chapter quiz ngayon” rinig ni baekhyun ang iba’t-ibang reaksyon galing sa mga blockmate niya. napairap nalang siya. 

kung ayaw nila mag quiz bakit pa sila pumasok diba? 

sa isip isip ni baekhyun. ayaw niya talagang ginagawang komplicado pa ang mga bagay bagay. 

“okay settle down! sige, bibigyan ko kayo ng 15 minutes to review. 50 items lang naman ‘to” pambawi ng guro kaya nag bunyi naman ang halos lahat ng nasa klase. well, except kay baekhyun na inip na inip na makinig ng drama nila sa buhay.

“thank you miss tiffany! kaya ikaw favorite ko eh” 

“lalo ka gumaganda ngayon ma’am!” natawa naman si miss tiffany sa iba’t-ibang side comment ng studyante niya.

“sige na, 15 minutes starts now. lalabas lang ako pag balik ko start na tayo sa quiz” ang sambit ng guro bago lumakad palabas ng classroom. baekhyun took the opportunity to grab his phone inside his pocket. 

hindi naman sa hindi niya kayang mag labas ng cellphone habang nag ka-klase. nag-iisip lang kasi siya kanina kung anong gagawin para mapawi naman ang pagka-inip niya. 

napangiti si baekhyun ng iplay niya ang video sa isa sa mga paborito niyang website. nilaksan niya pa ang volume at ni-rotate ito para maging landscape ang video. salamat din sa bagong airpods na gamit niya dahil rinig na rinig niya ang tunog ng video sa magkabila niyang tenga. 

“hmm yeah … daddy” ungol ng bottom sa gayporn na pinapanuod ni baekhyun. 

naka higa ang bottom sa sa couch kung saan naka tapat ang camera. half body lang ito ang kita habang ang top naman ay mabilis na inilalabas pasok ang dalawang daliri nito sa butas ng isa. 

napasipol si baekhyun ng biglang paluin ng top ang kaliwang pisngi ng pwet ng bottom. dahil sa ginawang pag hampas ay napa ungol ng mas malakas ang bottom na ngayon ay alam mong sarap na sarap sa ginagawang pang ro-romansa sakaniya. 

i can take his fingers better than this bitch

saglit na usisa ni baekhyun sa isip isip niya dahil hindi siya makapaniwala na dalawang daliri palang halos mabaliw na ang bottom sa video. ganoon ba kagaling mag finger ‘tong top at putang-puta ang bottom niya? 

hindi alam ni baekhyun ang sagot. nanunuod lang naman siya. sabi nga nila experience is the best teacher. kailangan maranasan niya rin ito ngayon or mag volunteer nalang siya pumalit d’on sa bottom sa video. 

“seems like we’re having fun here … yeah?” napalingon si baekhyun hindi dahil sa nagsalita sa gilid niya kundi dahil biglang tinangal ang airpods sa kaliwang tenga niya. 

the word gulat is an understatement.

kitang kita ni baekhyun ngayon kung paano mamula ang maputing pisngi ng professor niya. halatang hindi inaasahan na maabutan siya nitong nanunuod ng gayporn sa oras ng klase. on baekhyun’s defense, wala naman si miss tiffany kanina at ayaw niya din naman mag review. 

“mr. byun, detention room. now” ang sambit ni miss tiffany ngunit sa kabila ng monotonong boses alam mong nag pipigil lang ito ng kaniyang emosyon. ang mga blockmate naman ni baekhyun ay naguguluhan sa nangyayari. busy kasi ang mga ito na mag review ng notes. 

ngumiti si baekhyun. yung ngiti na mapang-asar. hindi naman siya matatakot ng professor niya. 

“what about the quiz ma’am?” inosenteng tanong niya sa guro. emphasizing the word “quiz”

huminga ng malalim ang kanilang guro “detention. mr. byun. now” pag uulit pa nito

baekhyun would lie kung sasabihin niya na hindi siya natatawa sa mukha ng professor niya. nilaro niya muna ang piercing sa dila niya bago nag desisyon na tumayo muna sa kaniyang inu-upuan at itinaas pa ang dalawang kamay na akala mo ay susuko sa pulisya. 

“okay miss. on my way” 

huminga muli ng malalim ang professor niya “make sure na doon ka pupunta mr. byun. this is my final warning, talagang ibabagsak kita sa subject ko” 

tumango-tango si baekhyun kahit ang totoo ay wala naman siyang pakealam sa sinasabi nito. 

“you can go” dagdag ng professor niya kaya hindi na nagsalita pa si baekhyun at nag lakad na palabas ng klase nila. 

wala naman talagang balak si baekhyun na tumakas pa sa pag punta niya ng detention room. sa totoo nga, tambayan niya ito dahil bukod sa tahimik ay airconditioned pa ang nasabing kwarto. bukod pa dito, laging ‘yung buntis na guro ang nag babantay sakaniya. wala naman pakealam ‘yon. katulad niya ay nag papalipas oras lang din ito, madalas nga ay tulog pa ito. 

baekhyun shrugged his shoulders bago nag pasya na tangalin na ang polo shirt niyang puti na ipinapatong lang naman niya sa suot niyang plain black shirt. nang maka kita siya ng basurahan ay agad niyang itinapon ang puti niyang polo dito. hindi naman niya ito kailangan, dagdag pa sa bitbitin. 

baekhyun opened his phone at nagsimula na mag play ng random songs sa kaniyang apple music. sensual songs ang playlist niya kasi oo, libog na libog na talaga siya these past few days. hindi na kasi niya matandaan kung gaano na katagal simula ng magkaroon siya ng hook up. nagpatuloy sa pag lalakad si baekhyun at kahit kunwaring walang pakealam sa paligid ay kitang-kita niya ang ilang pares ng mata na nakatingin sakaniya. baekhyun can’t blame them. head turner naman talaga ang ootd niya ngayon. mullet hair with red highlights paired with black shirt at blue skinny jeans. naka suot din siya ng black topsider shoes at ang kaniyang necklace accesory na cross and the hidden beauty, ang kaniyang tongue piercing. 

your literal fuck boy look except the fact that baekhyun likes being fucked instead of fucking someone. masarap ang tite. he can attest to that. 

—————————————

“mr. park, can i talk to you for a moment. if you don’t mind?” 

halata naman kay chanyeol ang pagkagulat dahil nilapitan siya ng isa sa pinaka strict na professor na kilala niya habang nag aayos siya ng gamit niya sa bag. 

“okay lang po sir kim” magalang na sagot ni chanyeol bago inalis ang atensyon sa gamit na inaayos at ibinigay ito sa professor na nasa harapan niya 

“acutally i want to ask a favor kung okay lang sayo” panimula nito. hindi sumagot si chanyeol at patuloy lang ang pakikinig sa guro 

“si misis garcia kasi ay may emergency. nahilo kanina kaya ayon sinuguod sa clinic. sabi ng nurse pagpahingahin muna dahil masama sa buntis ang napapagod ng sobra. malapit na din kasi siyang mag maternity leave.” 

tumango si chanyeol kahit part of him ay hindi maintindihan kung ano ang gustong ipunto ng guro.

hindi naman siya gagawing student professor diba? tuwing teacher’s day lang naman ito nangyayari and last time he checked, student assistant lang siya sa school. 

“siya kasi ang naka assign sa detention office at ang sabi ni miss tiffany sakin, and’on na naman ang paborito niyang studyante. kaya kung pwede, ikaw muna ang mag bantay doon?”

okay lang naman kay chanyeol. hindi naman ito ang unang beses na mag babantay siya sa detention room at kadalasan naman ay walang ginagawa doon bukod sa siguraduhin na hindi tatakas ang studyante at mag-intay sa matapos ang 2 oras.

chanyeol smiled “sige sir. ako na po ang bahala. anong oras po ba?” 

“ngayon na sana. ang sabi ni miss tiffany kanina pang 3 pm andon ang studyante niya.” tumango si chanyeol at mabilis na inayos ang gamit niya para maghanda sa pag-alis 

“and chanyeol, apo ng dean ang babantayan mo kaya huwag ka mag dalawang isip na magsabi kung takutin o takasan ka niya ha?” dagdag pa ng guro 

“p-po?” tama ba ang narinig niya? apo ng dean? hindi makapaniwala si chanyeol sa narinig

“he’s byun baekhyun. nag-iisang apo kasi kaya ayon medyo spoiled. basta sabihan mo lang ako agad pag may problema” ang sabi ni mr. kim bago tuluyang iwan si chanyeol sa kaniyang pwesto. 

byun baekhyun?

sa isip isip ni chanyeol. parang familiar yung name hindi niya lang alam kung saan niya narinig? 

—————————————

baekhyun looked at his phone at nakita niyang 3:10pm na pala. ang bilis ng oras, hindi niya namalayan na lumipas na pala ang sampung minuto na tulala siya sa loob ng detention room. wala naman kasing ibang studyante dito bukod sakaniya at sanay na siya dito pero gusto lang naman tumite ni baekhyun today

is it too much to ask? 

baekhyun released a deep sighed bago tinignan muli ang cellphone niya. ang kaninang irritable niyang expresyon ngayon ay napalitan ng ngisi dahil nakita niyang 100% na ang gayporn na dinownload niya. alam kasi ni baekhyun na medyo mahina ang signal dito sa detention room dahil bukod sa napapalibutan ito ng mga puno, naka tayo din ito sa likod ng malaki nilang gymnassium. due to the structural design kaya hindi nag t-travel ng maayos ang waves para makasagap ng good connection ang mga studyante na andito. let’s blame it on science. 

baekhyun played the video with full volume at dahil wala naman siyang kasama bukod sakaniyang sarili ay hindi na siya nag abala pang mag suot ng airpods habang pinapanuod ito. kitang-kita ni baekhyun sa pinapanuod kung paano tumirik ang mata ng bottom na lalaki sa gayporn. paano ba naman kasi, ipinatuwad ito ng top sa kama pagkatapos noon ay sinimulan na paglaruan ng top ang butas ng isang binata gamit ang dila nito. 

“putangina” mahinang mura ni baekhyun dahil maging siya ay na turn-on ng biglang jakulin ng top ang tite ng bottom sa video habang ang dila nito ay abala pa din sa paglalaro sa butas ng isa. 

baekhyun groaned in frustration kasabay nito ang pag tingin niya sa bumubukol niyang alaga sa loob ng pantalon niya. ito na ata ang calling na maghanap ng masarap na tite ngayong araw. 

tumayo si baekhyun sa upuan at pinatay muna ang cellphone niya. masyado na siyang na-aapektuhan sa napanuod baka tuluyan nalang niyang galawin ang sarili at maabutan pa siya ng buntis na guro. hindi pa naman gan’on kabastos si baekhyun. atleast, para sa bata. nag decide nalang siya na pakalmahin ang sarili sa loob ng cr. 

no, 

hindi siya mag jajakol.

baka mamaya na. 

—————————————

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung gaano siya katagal sa loob ng banyo. sa totoo lang, bukod sa pag-ihi ay saglit lang naman siyang nag muni-muni at nag plano kung saang bar siya pupunta mamaya. bahala na kung may pasok bukas, ang mahalaga makakatikim siya ng kantot ngayong araw. hindi siya papayag na hindi. 

inayos ni baekhyun ang sarili bago nag desisyong lumabas ng pintuan ng cr. laking gulat niya ng may nakita siyang isang bagong studyante na abala sa pag-aayos ng files sa cabinet na nasa right side ng kwarto. napakunot naman ang noo ni baekhyun 

sino naman ‘to?

sa isip isip niya pa.

hindi niya kasi maaninag ang mukha ng studyante dahil nakatalikod ito at masyado namang pormal ang ayos ng binata para mapunta sa detention room? pero kung sabagay, madami namang offense na pwedeng gawin para mapunta ka dito. 

malay mo nanuod din ng porn? natawa naman ng bahagya si baekhyun sa ideya na naisip niya kaya napalingon ang binata sakaniya. 

baekhyun heared the student cleared his throat and baekhyun doesn’t know bakit iba ang epekto nito sakaniya. 

“byun baekhyun?” takang tanong nito. bakas sa kaniyang boses na hindi ito gan’ong ka sigurado sa salitang binitawan 

baekhyun flashed his most playful smile “yeah. nice to meet you again, chanyeol” ang sagot niya sa binata at saka tinignan ito mula ulo hangang paa.

katulad noong una niya itong makita sa labas ng campus, (which is kahapon lang) hindi maika-kaila ni baekhyun na gwapo talaga si chanyeol. magandang kilay at mata, matangos na ilong, mapulang labi at ang cute niyang dimples sa pisngi. nakakadagdag pa sa kagwapuhan nito ang naka taas niyang buhok ngayon. 

hindi naman attracted si baekhyun sa mga studyanteng naka complete uniform lalo na ngayon at college na sila. pero bakit ang lakas ng dating pag kay chanyeol na? on the second thought, parang gusto niya nalang tikman ang tite nito. 

“you remembered my name pala. nice?” ang sagot ni chanyeol. halata mong bahagya itong nahiya dahil nilagay niya pa ang isang kamay sa batok niya. 

napansin tuloy ni baekhyun kung gaano kalaki ng braso ni chanyeol. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung out of habit lang ba ito ginawa ni chanyeol o sinadya ng binata. one thing is for sure, gustong malaman ni baekhyun anong pakiramdam na mahawakan ang malaking braso ni chanyeol. 

“i just saw you yesterday. how could i forget?” 

“hindi ko naman kasi sinabi name ko kahapon” 

baekhyun chuckled softy “nakita ko sa id mo” pagpapaliwanag niya at tumango naman ang isa dito. 

after ng maikli nilang pag-uusap ay hindi na muling kinausap ni chanyeol si baekhyun. maayos itong nagpaalam sa maliit na binata na kailangan niya pang ayusin ang files ng detention room dahil nga isa siya sa mga student assistant na naka assign minsan dito. alam din ni chanyeol na based on rules, bawal gumamit ng cellphone sa loob pero dahil nga si chanyeol naman ang nagbabatay, hinayaan na niya si baekhyun. 

wala namang mangyayaring masama. 

mahinang kumbinsi pa ni chanyeol sa sarili niya bago pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa. 

tama naman sana si chanyeol, except for the fact that he is not. hindi niya alam na kanina pa libog na libog ang studyanteng kasama niya. to satisfy his needs, pinagpatuloy ni baekhyun ang gayporn na pinapanuod niya pero ngayon, ginamit na niya ulit ang kaniyang airpods. 

tahimik 

tahimik lang sa loob ng silid sa mga sumunod na minuto. bukod sa pag lilipat sa pahina ng papel sa mga files na tinitignan ni chanyeol at kaunting pag galaw sa kinauupuan ni baekhyun. wala ka talagang maririnig na ingay. 

chanyeol felt a relief dahil hindi naman pala gan’on kapangit ang ideya na bantayan ang apo ng dean. mabait naman pala ito. kaya napangiti siya ng bahagya bago ibalik ang atensyon sa papel na binabasa. 

on the other hand, ang hindi alam ni chanyeol kaya nanahimik si baekhyun ay dahil dalang-dala na ito ng gay porn na pinapanuod. hindi mabilang ni baekhyun kung naka ilang pagkagat siya ng kaniyang labi at gaano katagal na niyang pinag lalaruan ang tongue piercing niya para lang humupa kahit paano ang libog niya. 

tangina talaga. mura ni baekhyun sa isipan niya. tigas na tigas na siya. hindi rin nakakatulong ang mga ungol na naririnig niya sa pinapanuod. 

bahagya tuloy siyang napalingon sa direksyon ni chanyeol na ngayon ay abala at naka kunot ng kaunti ang noo dahil sa sinusulat. napalunok ng laway si baekhyun dahil dumako ang kaniyang titig sa dalawang kamay ni chanyeol. ang isa ay may hawak na ballpen na ginagawa niyang pang sulat habang ang isa naman ay dalawang daliri lang na ginagamit pang-alalay sa papel ang naka patong sa table. kahit may kalayuan si baekhyun sa pwesto ni chanyeol ay hindi naging hadlang ito para masuri niya kung gaano kalaki ang kamay ng binata. bukod pa doon, ang lalaki at ang taba ng mga daliri nito at dahil nga maputi si chanyeol at kita din ni baekhyun ang mga ugat nito sa mag kabilang kamay. 

wala tuloy ibang maisip si baekhyun ngayon kung hindi ano kayang pakiramdam ng kamay at daliri ni chanyeol sa katawan niya? 

by looking at it, mukhang kahit dalawang daliri palang ang ipasok ni chanyeol sa butas ni baekhyun ay mapupunit na siya. 

“tangina talaga” mahinang sambit ni baekhyun sa sarili at dahil nga sila lang naman ang tao sa loob ng kwarto ay napalingon agad si chanyeol sakaniya 

“baekhyun? are you okay?” 

pilit na ngumiti si baekhyun and gestured the latter na okay lang siya kaya naman bumalik ito sa ginagawa niyang pag susulat kanina. nang makasigurado si baekhyun na hindi na naka tingin si chanyeol sa direskyon niya, inayos niya ang sarili at tumingin sa ibaba niya. 

malamig naman ang aircon sa kwarto pero bakit nag iinit siya? 

hindi na malabanan ni baekhyun ang sarili kaya naman unti-unti niyang hinampos ang kaniyang hita gamit ang kaniyang kamay thinking na si chanyeol ang gumagawa noon. napa ungol siya ng bahagya ng padaan niya ng kaniyang palad ang tite niyang matigas sa loob ng pantalon niya. hindi rin namalayan ni baekhyun na napapikit na siya habang bastos na hinahawakan ang sarili niya sa ibaba ng table. nag pplay pa din ang gayporn sa cellphone niya kaya naman rinig na rinig ni baekhyun sa mag kaibila niyang tenga paano gumawa ng ingay ang nagdidikit na katawan ng dalawang nasa video. kahit hindi niya nakikita ay nai-imagine niya ito. worst, naiimagine niyang silang dalawa ito ni chanyeol. 

tangina, ano kayang pakiramdam ng tite ni chanyeol? ano kayang itchura ng tite nito? ano kayang lasa? baekhyun wants to know. gusto niyang malaman kung paanong ang maayos na student assistant na si chanyeol ay gagawa ng kabastusan kasama siya. 

naka ilang mura pa si baekhyun sa sarili niya dahil hindi niya alam kung paano niya matitikman si chanyeol. hindi naman sa naduduwag siya. it’s just that, yung katulad ni chanyeol ay hindi talaga tipo ni baekhyun. kaya nga ayaw niya kay sehun na boyfriend ni jongdae diba? ang gusto ni baekhyun ‘yung makalat kagaya niya. yung kaya siyang fingerin kahit pa nasa sinehan sila. and chanyeol is not like that. tingin ni baekhyun dito ay kahit mag hubad pa siya ngayon, hindi titigasan ang tite nito or worst, baka straight pa si chanyeol! 

the idea of chanyeol being straight annoys baekhyun even more. tite lang ipagdadamot pa!  
sa isip isip ni baekhyun. to think that heaven must be on his side is an understatement, dahil sa sama ng loob ni baekhyun ay may bigla siyang nakapa sa bulsa niya. 

“what the fuck. ofcourse. how can i forget this precious one?” mahinang saad ni baekhyun ng makapa ang isang kaha ng marbollo sa pantalon niya. 

they say cigarettes are always better after sex pero in baekhyun’s situation mas gugustuhin nalang niya paniwalaan na yosi a day takes the badtrip away. at dahil hindi nga pwede lumabas, pumasok muli si baekhyun sa cr which is malapit lang banda kay chanyeol. hindi naman siya pinansin ng binata kaya mas lalong sumama ang loob ni baekhyun. 

tangina. straight nga siguro siya

ang sambit ni baekhyun sa sarili bago sinindahan ang isang stick ng yosi at nilagay sa pagitan ng labi niya. medyo kinagat ni baekhyun ang dulo nito bago bumuga ng usok galing sa sigarilyo. 

—————————————

hindi nalamayan ni chanyeol ang oras dahil abala siya sa pag aayos ng mga files ng studyante. nagulat siya ng malaman na ang dami na palang record ni baekhyun sa detention room. ang ilan sa mga ito ay dahil natutulog ito sa oras ng klase o kaya naman ay nahuling nagka-cutting classes. meron ding record na nahuli itong nagpapa kopya sa exam and the list continues. napailing nalang si chanyeol. hindi niya ina-asahan na ganito palang klase ng studyante si baekhyun. 

“kung sabagay, apo naman ng dean” wala sa sariling sambit ni chanyeol bago tumayo sa kina-uupuan at bahagyang nag unat ng katawan para naman maalis ang ngalay sa tagal ng pagkaka-upo niya. 

chanyeol looked at the digital clock na naka dikit sa pader at doon niya lang napansin na 3:45 pm na pala. inaantok na naman si chanyeol pero nag marealize niyang kanina pa pala wala si baekhyun sa table nito ay parang bumalik siya sa realidad. 

ang tagal naman mag cr n’on? sa isip isip niya pa. 

at dahil malapit lang naman sa pwesto niya ang cr nakarating agad siya sa pintuan nito. noong nasa pinto na si chanyeol ay nagdadalawang isip pa siya kung kakatukin niya ito o hindi pero nakarinig siya ng mahinang ungol galing sa loob kaya naman nag taka siya. 

ayaw ni chanyeol maging madumi ang isipan pero paanong may umu-ungol sa loob ng banyo? si baekhyun lang naman ang tao doon. 

chanyeol cleared his throat at saka kumatok ng bahagya sa pintuan ng banyo “baekhyun? kanina ka pa diyan. anong ginagawa no? may masakit ba sayo?” 

walang nakuhang sagot si chanyeol mula sa loob maliban sa mahinang ungol na ngayon ay mas malakas kumpara kanina. 

“baekhyun, anong nangyayari diyan sa loob?” tanong muli ni chanyeol at ungol na naman ang sagot na narinig niya. 

huminga ng malalim si chanyeol at pinunasan ang kaunting pawis na namuo sa noo niya. ayaw niya talagang mag-isip ng masama pero paano kung ginagalaw ni baekhyun ang sarili niya? handa ba siyang maka kita ng studyanteng nag jajakol sa harapan niya? 

matapos kumbinsihin ng ilang beses ang sarili niya ay nag decide si chanyeol na hawakan ang doorknob ng pinto and to his surprise hindi naman pala naka lock ito. 

ang tingin ni chanyeol ay nasa baba pag bukas niya ng pinto. lalo siyang kinabahan dahil lumakas ang ungol na naririnig niya kanina. 

he is not prepared this. 

“baek---” buong tapang na saad ni chanyeol na napatigil dahil may naamoy siyang kakaiba

amoy sigarilyo? 

“oh hi chanyeol!” bati ni baekhyun matapos makita ang ulo ng binata na nasa pintuan. 

napangisi si baekhyun, yung isang ulo kaya when? 

inayos ni chanyeol ang sarili. not minding the moans he can hear dahil kitang-kita niya kung paano siya tignan ni baekhyun na ngayon ay naka sandal ang likod sa pader habang hawak ang cellphone niya at nasa kabilang kamay naman ay may isang stick ng sigarilyo na halata mong kakasindi palang. 

lumipit kaagad si chanyeol dito “baekhyun, hindi pwede ‘tong ginagawa mo” 

“alam ko?” sarcastic na sagot ni baekhyun sa binata bago i-stop ang gayporn na pinapanuod at ilagay sa bulsa ang kaniyang cellphone. 

hindi na niya kailangan ng video, andito na ang totoong tite na hanapniya. 

napasampal sa noo niya si chanyeol dahil dapat alam niya na mangyayari ito. kitang-kita niya sa sahig na naka 2 sigarilyo na si baekhyun kanina at pangatlo na niya ang hawak na sigarilyo ngayon. paniguradong mapapagalitan si chanyeol ng admin pag nalaman ang kapabayaan niya sa pagbabantay. 

“look” chanyeol tried his best to stay calm. “baekhyun, you can’t do this here. bawal ‘yan” dagdag niya pa 

si baekhyun naman ay umaktong nagulat. ginamit niyang pantakip sa kaniyang bibig ang kamay niyang pinanghahawak niya ng sigarilyo 

“wow! that’s new to me ha?”

na-offend naman ng bahagya si chanyeol dahil sa inasta ng binata. “hindi ako nakikipagbiruan” ang sagot ni chanyeol at mabilis na kinuha sa kamay ni baekhyun ang sigarilyo. tinapon niya agad ito sa bowl at pinihit ang flush. 

“galit na galit naman ang chanyeol na yan” malambing na saad ni baekhyun at pasimpleng hinaplos ang kaliwang braso ni chanyeol. 

putangina. confirmed! isa siyang borta 

saglit na pagbubunyi ni baekhyun sa isipan niya. saglit lang kasi noong lumingon si chanyeol ay agad nitong inalis ang kamay ni baekhyun na nakahawak sakaniya. 

“mr. byun, stop. student assistant pa din ako at kayang kaya kita ireport sa admin sa ginagawa mo” 

baekhyun chuckled “masyado ka namang seryoso chanyeol. why don’t we have a little fun? tayong dalawa lang naman ang andito” bulong ni baekhyun sa tenga ni chanyeol. 

inilayo naman ni chanyeol si baekhyun sakaniya. masyado kasi itong malapit and chanyeol would lie kung sasabihin niyang hindi siya nakaramdam ng kung ano sa ginawa ni baekhyun. 

narinig ni chanyeol na tumawa ulit si baekhyun kaya napakunot ang noo niya “are you making fun of me baekhyun?” 

hindi matangap ni chanyeol na si baekhyun palang ang unang studyante na tratuhin siya ng ganito. kilala si chanyeol bilang isa sa mga pinaka ginagalang sa school nila. 

umiling si baekhyun “nope. actually mas gusto kong bastusin ka” diretchong saad nito na ikinagulat muli ng isa 

“a-ano?” 

“bored na ako chanyeol, inalis mo pa ang sigarilyo ko. gusto mo bang i-blowjob nalang kita? kanina ko pa kasi iniisip kung anong pakiramdam ng tite mo sa loob bibig ko” 

hindi sumagot si chanyeol and baekhyun is really disappointed. baka nga straight itong lalaking ‘to. pero hindi pa din siya nawalan ng pag-asa dahil libog na siya. 

“sabi ko blowjob kita walang malisya. alam mo ba yung blowjob?” pag uulit ni baekhyun and hindi alam ni chanyeol kung bakit ibat-ibang emosyon ang nararamdaman niya. 

at the end, nag decide nalang si chanyeol na huwag patulan ang sinasabi ni baekhyun. mahirap na, baka kung ako pa ang magawa niya. 

wala na namang nakuhang sagot si baekhyun kay chanyeol kaya nag decide nalang itong pumunta sa faucet sa tabi ng pintuan para maghugas ng kamay. hindi niya kasi gusto ang amoy ng sigarilyo sa balat niya. habang taimtim na nag huhugas ay may ideya na naman na pumasok sa isipan niya.

hay. tangina baekhyun ang talino mo talaga  
sa isip isip niya pa. 

si chanyeol naman na nagpapahupa ng emosyon ay biglang napalingon sa direksyon ni baekhyun dahil narinig niya na biglang bumulwak ang tubig sa faucet. 

“shit” sambit niya bago pumunta kinaroroonan ni baekhyun. dahil nga malakas ang pagsirit ng tubig pagkalapit ni chanyeol dito ay nabasa ng bahagya ang suot niyang uniform 

“wait chanyeol! sorry. ako na, baka mabasa ka pa lalo” mahinang saad ni baekhyun na may halong pag aalala sa boses kaya medyo naguluhan naman si chanyeol doon. 

tumuwad si baekhyun sa harapan ni chanyeol para patayin ang water shut off valve ng faucet. hindi rin naman maintindihan ni chanyeol kung bakit sinundan niya ng tingin ang pag galaw ni baekhyun. hindi rin alam ni chanyeol kung dahil ba sa hapit na hapit ang skinny jeans na suot ni baekhyun ngayon kaya napasin niya ang malulusog na hita ng binata. idagdag mo pa dito ang matambok na pwet nito na ngayon ay kaunti lang distansya sa pagkalalaki niya. 

napalunok si chanyeol at ipinikit ng saglit ang kaniyang mga mata. hindi pwede. he can’t be turn on dahil sa posistion nila ni baekhyun ngayon. aalis na sana si chanyeol sa pwesto niya ng bigla niyang maramdaman ang malambot ng bagay na humahod paitaas sa tite niya. napamulat tuloy si chanyeol dahil dito. 

“ops. sorry chanyeol. andiyan ka pala kaya sinadya ko” baliwalang saad ni baehyun na umungol pa ng mahina para lalong asarin ang binata. 

“baekhyun” ang tanging nasabi ni chanyeol ngunit pansin mo na mas naging malamin ang boses nito

“what? papayag ka na ba na i-blow jo--” napatigil si baekhyun sa kaniyang sasabihin ng biglang hatakin siya ni chanyeol papalapit sakaniya. 

ang lapit lapit nila sa isat-isa and baekhyun can’t hide his excitement dahil ito na ba? ibibigay na ba ang tite na dasal niya? 

“hindi ka titigil hanggat hindi mo nakukuha gusto mo ‘no?” seryosong tanong ni chanyeol at kitang kita ni baekhyun kung paano mag-iba ang tingin nito sakaniya 

sasagot na sana si baekhyun ng biglang angkinin ni chanyeol ang labi niya. nasiyahan si chanyeol ng malasahan ang matamis na lipbalm ni baekhyun. lasang strawberry kasi ito. out of reflex ay bigla naman napa hawak si baekhyun sa batok ng binata. mabagal ang naging pag halik ni chanyeol at ang lambot ng labi niya kaya naman baekhyun is craving for more. itinagilid ni baekhyun ng bahagya ang kaniyang ulo giving chanyeol more access to his mouth. hindi naman nagtagal ay nilagyan na ni chanyeol ng dila ang halikan nila. nagulat si chanyeol ng may maramdam na malamig sa pagitan ng mainit na dila ni baekhyun kaya saglit siyang humiwalay 

“what’s that?” 

inilabas ni baekhyun ang dila niya showing his tongue piercing to the latter “nakita mo na diba? now shut up and kiss me deeper” ang sagot ni baekhyun bago angkinin muli ang labi ni chanyeol. 

hindi naman nag protesta pa si chanyeol. the thought of him kissing someone that have tongue piercing is turning him on. nag e-enjoy din si chanyeol na makipaglaro sa dila ni baekhyun sa loob ng bibig nito dahil sa kakaibang sensation na nakukuha niya everytime na tatama ang dila niya sa maliit na hikaw ni baekhyun. 

baekhyun moaned between their kisses dahil kusa ng lumalandas ang kamay ni chanyeol sa katawan niya. mas lalo pang nilaliman ni baekhyun ang halikan nila na siya namang mabilis na nasasabayan ni chanyeol. 

habang tumatagal ay naging mas malaway ang halikan nila. mga dila na parehong ayaw magpatalo kung sino mas mangingibabaw. randam na din ng nila ang mas malalim na paghinga ng bawat isa. laplap kung laplap talaga.

nang magsawa si chanyeol sa labi ni baekhyun, maingat niyang pinadaan ng dila ang earlobe nito pababa ng sa leeg. nang makarating ang labi ni chanyeol sa leeg ni baekhyun, hindi na ito nagsayang pa ng oras na dahan-dahang pinapak ang leeg ng binata. mahinang napaungol si baekhyun ng sipsipin ni chanyeol ang sensitive part ng leeg niya. hindi pa nakuntento si chanyeol at inulit ulit pa ito ang pag iiwan ng marka sa leeg ni baekhyun hangang bumaba ang halik niya sa collarbones ng binata. 

“ano? halik palang ginagawa ko sayo baliw na baliw ka na. naisip mo ba kung paano ka uungol mamaya pag kinantot na kita?” 

ang kaninang nakapikit na si baekhyun ay napamulat bigla ng mata bago ngumisi sa binata “chanyeol, ayon nga ang gusto kong mangyari e? ang umiyak sa tite mo na parang puta” 

“tangina ka” ang sagot ni chanyeol at inangkin muli ang labi ni baekhyun. 

katulad kanina ay parehong sabik na sabik ang dalawa sa labi ng isa’t-isa. sinimulan na ding ipasok ni chanyeol ang kamay niya sa loob ng black tshirt ni baekhyun. iginala niya ang kaniyang kamay hangang sa maabot nito ang utong ng binata. 

napakagat naman bigla si baekhyun sa lowerlip ni chanyeol ng maramdaman nito ang malaking daliri ni chanyeol na nirorolyo ang utong niya. ang isa naman nitong kamay ay panay ang himas sa pwet niya. mabilis ang naging pag kilos ni chanyeol, the next thing baekhyun knew ay nahubad na ni chanyeol ang tshirt na suot niya. 

“ang kinis mo. putangina” saglit na pinagmasdan ni chanyeol ang katawan ni baekhyun bago ibinalik ang labi niya sa collarbones ng binata. 

gigil na gigil si chanyeol na bigyan ng mapupulang marka ang maputing balat ni baekhyun kaya paulit ulit niyang sinipsip balat nito. kasabay ng pagkilos ng kaniyang labi at dila, ang kaniyang kamay naman ay malaswang iginagala mula sa pagitan ng hita ni baekhyun papunta sa dalawang naninigas nitong utang. 

napaungol ng mas malakas si baekhyun dahil naramdaman niya ang maiinit na dila ni chanyeol sa utong niya. tila hindi pa ito nakuntento dahil bahagya pa nitong kinagat ni chanyeol habang ang daliri naman niya ay abala sa pag rorolyo sa kabila niyang utong. sarap na sarap si baekhyun sa ginagawa ni chanyeol sakaniya. halata mo kasi na hindi ito nagmamadali na tirahin siya at doon mas nalilibugan si baekhyun. gusto niya kasing niroromansa muna siya bago siya tuluyang gawing isang puta. 

“hmmm .. yeah … “ sambit ni baekhyun na may kasamang ungol dahil ngayon ay sinisipsip ni chanyeol ang utong niya na akala mo ay sangol na uhaw na uhaw sa gatas. paulit-ulit itong ginawa ni chanyeol sa magkabilang utong ni baekhyun para maka sigurado na pareho itong nabibigyan ng pantay na atensyon. hindi na rin napigilan ni baekhyun na hawakan ang buhok ni chanyeol dahil sa sarap na ibinibigay sakaniya ng binata. 

matapos mag sawa ni chanyeol sa utong ni baekhyun, inalis na niya ang atensyon niya dito at kitang kita naman na ngayon ay mamula-mula na mga ito dahil sa ginawang pagsipsip ni chanyeol. mabilis namang hinalikan muli ni baekhyun ang labi ni chanyeol dahil para siyang nalulunod sa halik nito. 

“babe that’s enough” mahinang saad ni chanyeol matapos bumitaw sa laplapan nila. si baekhyun naman, bukod sa libog ay may kung anong paru-parong naramdaman sa sikmura niya. ang gwapo lang kasi ni chanyeol lalo na ngayon na nakatingin ito sakaniya na may mapungay na mga mata. 

“on your knees baby” dagdag pa nito which is more than willing naman si baekhyun na gawin. dahil nga sa pag bulyak ng tubig kanina ay medyo basa ang titles ng banyo and ayaw naman ni baekhyun mabasa ang pantalon niya. 

“i would love too! but lets take of our clothes muna para tuloy tuloy na ang kantutan mamaya” bulong ni baekhyun sa tenga ni chanyeol kaya napatawa naman ang isa. paano ba naman kasi, sa likot ng kamay ni baekhyun, sa saglit na pag bulong nito sa binata ay nahimas na niya agad ang tite ni chanyeol. 

wala naman silang sinayang na oras lalo pa si baekhyun na pag dating ni chanyeol ay naka hubad na ang parehong pantalon at briefs nito.  
lalo namang tinigasan si chanyeol ng makita ang kabuuang katawan ni baekhyun. ang ganda kasinng kurba ng katawan nito . ang kaninang malulusog na hita ay kitang kita na niya walang samplot. naisip ni chanyeol na kahit sa pagitan lang ng hita ni baekhyun ilagay ang tite niya ay paniguradong lalabasan pa din siya. 

“chanyeol, sayong-sayo lang ako kaya mamaya pwede mo na akong bastusin hangang kelan mo gusto pero ngayon. hubarin muna natin uniform mo okay?” napatigil sa pagpapantasya si chanyeol ng mapansin na nasa harapan na niya si baekhyun 

“gusto ko na ng tite mo babe eh” dagdag pa nito atsaka tinulungan si chanyeol na maghubad ng suot nito. shmpre, si baekhyun yung pantalon ang gusto niyang hubarin. sa totoo lang, bago niya hubarin ito ay binigyan niya pa ng mabilis na halik ang tite ni chanyeol na bumubukol sa loob ng pantalon niya. 

nagulat naman si chanyeol sa ginawa ni baekhyun. masyado talagang playful si baekhyun kaya hindi na makapag intay si chanyeol na bayuhin ang binata mamaya. matapos makapag hubad ni chanyeol ng uniform ay napag desisyonan din nila ni baekhyun na pati sapatos ay tangalin para hindi mabasa ang suot nilang medyas o kung ano man. 

inangkin muli ni baekhyun ang labi ni chanyeol matapos nilang maka balik sa banyo. ngunit hindi gaya ng kanina, mabilis lang nag naging halikan nila dahil may ibang priority si baekhyun at ito ay ang tite ni chanyeol. mabilis na lumuhod si baekhyun sa harap ni chanyeol, not minding na dahil sa tubig ay nababasa ang tuhod niya. 

napangiti si baekhyun ng pag masdan ang tite ni chanyeol na tayong tayo at umaabot pa hangang sa tyan ng binata. ang taba, ang haba nito at pinkish pa ang ulo. dahil tigas na tigas, kitang-kita din ni baekhyun ang ugat sa paligid ng tite nito. 

in short, tite na pangarap ni baekhyun. 

halos mag laway si baekhyun sa biyayang nasarapan niya pero mas gusto niyang gamitin ang kaniyang laway sa ibang paraan. sinimulan ng basahin ni baekhyun ang paligid ng burat ni chanyeol gamit ang dila niya. si chanyeol naman ay lalong tinigasan dahil naghahalo ang init mula sa laway ni baekhyun at ang kaunting lamig tuwing tatama ang tongue piercing nito sa balat niya. matapos basahin ng laway ang kabuuang tite ni chanyeol ay sinimulan na niyang isubo ito ng dahan dahan sa bibig niya. napaliyad naman ng bahagya si chanyeol because it’s been a while simula ng huling may mag blowjob sakaniya. 

hindi pa naiisusubo ni baekhyun ang kalahati ng tite ni chanyeol pero pakiramdam niya ay mabibilaukan na siya. ipinagpatuloy ni baekhyun ang pag ginawang pag subo kay chanyeol habang ang isa naman niyang kamay ay abala sa pag jajakol sa binata para tulungan ang kaniyang bibig. 

si chanyeol naman ay napasabunot na sa buhok ni baekhyun at gusto niya nalang bayuhin ng walang awa ang bibig nito 

“ang galing ng bibig mo, ilang tite na ba ang nasubo mo?” hindi sumagot si baekhyun sa tanong ni chanyeol. mas nilaliman niya lang ang ginagawang pag subo sa tite ng binata 

napa ungol naman si chanyeol ng biglang itigil ni baekhyun ang pag jajakol na ginagawa sakaniya at isinubo nito ng buo ang tite niya. ang init init sa loob ng bibig ni baekhyun at laking gulat pa ni chanyeol ng hindi niya maramdaman ang tongue piercing niya. 

hindi alam ni chanyeol na ang tite niyang matigas ay may ititigas pa pala. hindi na nakapag pigil si chanyeol at hinawakan ng mas madiin ang buhok ni baekhyun at sinimulan na niyang magbigay ng mahihinang pag bayo na siya namang malugod na tinatangap ng bibig ni baekhyun. 

“tangina ang galing mong sumubo-ng puta ka” may gigil na saad ni chanyeol dahil habang binabayo niya ang bibig ni baekhyun ay nakahawak lang ito sa magkabilang bewang niya. 

on baekhyun’s part naman, halos hindi na siya makahinga sa laki ng tite na nasa loob ng bibig niya. idagdag mo pa dito na maluha-luha na siya dahil umaabot ang tite ni chanyeol sa lalamunan niya. pero again, he is byun baekhyun for a reason. hindi siya susuko. susubo lang. 

“stop. shit!” frustrated na saad ni chanyeol at itinigil bigla ang ginagawa. “lalabasan agad ako sayo. tangina ka” dagdag pa nito kaya napangisi nalang si baekhyun. 

“best blow job mo diba? ayaw mo pa kanina” tumawa ng bahagya si baekhyun na napalitan din ng malakas na ungol dahil mula sa pagkaka luhod, mabilis siyang itinayo ni chanyeol, pinatalikod at saka idinikit sa pader.

akala ni baekhyun ay tapos na ang baong surpresa ni chanyeol ngunit hindi pa pala. napaungol muli si baekhyun ng biglang ipasok ni chanyeol ang dalawa nitong daliri si butas niya. hindi pa nakuntento si chanyeol at iginunting pa ang mga ito sa loob ni baekhyun. 

“dalawang daliri ko palang basang-basa ka na tangina baekhyun. nakikita mo ba kung paano kinakain ng butas mo ‘tong dalawang daliri ko?” ang sabi ni chanyeol habang walang awang nilalabas pasok ang daliri niya sa butas ng isa. si baekhyun naman ay hinang hina na dahil sa mga daliring nasa loob niya. 

inilapit ni chanyeol ang sarili kay baekhyun at sinumulan muling sipsipin ang leeg nito. kasabay ng pag sipsip sa balat ni baekhyun ay ang pag pasok ni chanyeol ng pangatlong daliri niya sa pwet nito kaya naman halos maiyak na sa sarap ang maliit na binata. 

“gusto ko na ng tite mo” hini-hingal na sambit ni baekhyun kasi sarap na sarap siya sa tatlong daliri na nasa loob niya

“baby, sa sikip mo kahit ulo burat ko hindi magkakasya sayo” malalim na boses na sagot ni chanyeol na ngayon ay libog na libog na din 

hindi na nakasagot si baekhyun ng maayos dahil isa na namang ungol ang pinakawalan niya ng matamaan ni chanyeol ang sweet spot niya. 

“tangina ka! daliri ko palang putang-puta ka na” ang sabi ni chanyeol at inalis ang tatlong daliri sa loob ng pwet ni baekhyun 

“ah!” ungol muli ni baekhyun matapos hampasin ng dalawang kamay ni chanyeol ang pwet niya. 

hindi na napigilan ni chanyeol ang sarili at bahagya na siyang lumuhod hangang sa maging katapat niya ang matambok na pwetan ni baekhyun. pinaghiwalay ni chanyeol ang asscheeks ni baekhyun gamitin ang kaniyang kamay para makita ang butas nito. 

pinkish ang butas ni baekhyun. maliit at talaga namang malinis ito. and chanyeol loves appreciating beauty kaya walang ano-ano’y sinimulan niyang dilaan ang butas ni baekhyun. binasa niya muna ito gamit ang laway niya at mabilis na kinain na para bang paburito niyang putahe. kaya naman napa kurba ng katawan si baekhyun sa sarap ng ginawa ni chanyeol sakaniya. nagpatuloy si chanyeol sa kaniyang ginagawa at para makain niya ng mas maayos si baekhyun, pinaghiwalay niya ang mga binti nito para ma-bend ang katawan ni baekhyunng kaunti. out of reflex naman ay napakapit si baekhyun sa pader. pakiramdam niya ay kung hindi niya ito hahawakan ay mag co-collapse nalang siya bigla dahil sa ginagawa ni chanyeol sakaniya. 

“tangina naman baekhyun. daliri, bibig at dila palang ginagamit ko sayo putang-puta ka na. paano pa pag kinantot ka ng mataba kong tite ha? kakayanin mo ba?” 

lumingon si baekhyun sa likuran niya “wag kang puro salita madami na akong natikman -- putangina!” napatigil ang pagsasalita ni baekhyun ng maramdaman niyang biglang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang tite nito sa butas niya. 

kalahati palang nito ang nasa loob ni baekhyun pero pakiramdam niya ay parang pinupunit na ang loob loob niya. at dahil nag enjoy si chanyeol sa reaksyon ni baekhyun ay bigla niyang hinugot ang tite niya sa loob nito

“baekhyun, pag kinantot kita lahat ng natikman mong tite makakalimutan mo. paulit-ulit kitang titirahin hangang sa makabisado mo kung paano ka magiging puta kahit sa burat ko” may gigil na saad ni chanyeol at mabilis na dinuraan ang kamay niya at ipinahid naman ito sa paligid ng tite niya.

chanyeol wants to fuck baekhyun raw and no one can stop him from doing so. 

hindi na hinintay ni chanyeol na magsalita pang muli si baekhyun ng kung ano dahil mabilis na niyang ipinasok ang tite niya sa butas nito.  
pareho naman silang napaungol dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman. hindi muna gumalaw si chanyeol matapos ipasok ang kabuuan niya kay baekhyun. masyado naman niya kasing binigla binata sa laki niya. 

“you can move now” sambit ni baekhyun at bahagyang hinawakan ang hita ni chanyeol. 

agad naman itong sinunuod ni chanyeol at dahan-dahang binigyan ng bumayo sa loob ni baekhyun. sa bawat pag galaw ni chanyeol ay siya din namang pag ungol ni baekhyun. mas lalo namang ginanahan si chanyeol dahil sa malalaswang ungol ni baekhyun kaya ang kaninang mabagal na pag bayo ay bumibilis na. 

“putangina! ang sikip sikip mo. kain na kain ng maliit mong butas ‘tong burat ko” malibog na sambit ni chanyeol dahil ipit na ipit ang tite niya sa butas ni baekhyun. 

si baekhyun naman ay halos tumirik na ang mata dahil sa sarap ng pagtira ni chanyeol sakaniya. ang lamig lamig ng pader sa balat niya, dumadagdag pa dito ang lamig ng aircon na pumapasok sa loob ng banyo dahil naka bukas ang pinto. ngunit kahit gaano pa kalamig ang paligid, hindi naman mahihigitan nito ang init ng hininga ni chanyeol na ramdam ni baekhyun sa gilid ng batok niya. 

napuno ng pinaghalong ungol at pagtatama ng balat nilang dalawa ang buong paligid. paano ba naman kasi, kung kanina ay naka harap si baekhyun sa pader ngayon ay dinala siya ni chanyeol sa may faucet. sinandal niya doon si baekhyun bago itinaas ang kaliwang binti para mas maging malalim ang paglabas pasok ng tite sa butas nito. hayok na hayok si chanyeol sa pag bayo kay baekhyun ngayon ay halos umiyak na sa sarap ng nararamdaman 

“ganito gusto mo baekhyun diba? yung bina-baboy ka? tignan mo nga ‘yung sarili mo, nagpapakantot ka lang sa detention room. ano nalang sasabihin ng school admin lalo na ng lolo mong dean pag nakita nilang nagpapaka puta ka sa tite ng student assistant ng school ha?” 

gusto mang sumagot ni baekhyun ng maayos ay hindi niya magawa. napalitan ng ungol ang sasabihin niya dahil natamaan na naman ni chanyeol ang prostate niya. hindi niya tuloy napigilan na mas higpitan ang pagsabunot sa buhok ni chanyeol

“baby, deeper putangina” pagmamakaawa ni baekhyun dahil bumabagal ang pag bayo ni chanyeol sakaniya. hindi na rin napigilan ni baekhyun galawin ang sarili niya dahil feeling niya lalabasan na siya.

hinihingal namang sumagot si chanyeol sakaniya “malapit na ako. puta” ang sabi nito at mabilis na pinatuwad si baekhyun para ibahin ang pwesto nila. 

chanyeol knows na hindi kakayanin ng sink ang impact dahil sa lakas ng pag bayo niya at ayaw niya din namang makasira sa school facility kaya naman kinuha niya ang dalawang kamay ni baekhyun at saka ipinuwesto sa likuran. 

si baekhyun naman ay halos umiyak na sa sarap na nararamdaman. mas naging malalim ang naging pag kantot ni chanyeol sakaniya dahil sa ganitong pwesto at idagdag mo pa na ilang beses nitong nataaman ang prostate ni baekhyun kaya hinang hina na ang maliit na binata. feeling ni baekhyun pagkatapos siyang kantutin ni chanyeol ay isang lingo siyang hindi makakalakad. 

baekhyun moaned ng bigla nalang siyang labasan dahil sa iniisip niya. “tangina” malutong na mura niya dahil sobrang sensitive na niya ngayon pero patuloy pa din si chanyeol sa pag bayo sa likuran niya. 

bumabagal ang mabilis na pag labas pasok ng tite ni chanyeol kay baekhyun. sign na matatapos na din ito. ilan pang mahinang pag bayo ang ibinigay ni chanyeol kay baekhyun bago niya naramdaman na lalabasan na siya 

“iputok mo na sa loob ko please” pagmamakawa ni baekhyun which chanyeol gladly gave. 

unti-unting naramdaman ni baekhyun ang mainit na likido sa loob niya. matapos ang ilang saglit ay inilabas na ni chanyeol ang tite niya sa loob ni baekhyun. wala munang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa dahil pareho silang napagod sa ginawang pagkakantutan kanina. pawang malalalim na pag hinga lang ang maririnig. 

“that was great!” masayang sambit ni baekhyun ngayon na medyo naka recover na siya sa sarap na ipina-ramdam ni chanyeol kanina. 

“yeah” ang sagot naman ni chanyeol. hindi rin kasi siya makapaniwala na nakipag sex siya sa school mismo. 

“linisan na kita. come here” malambing ang boses ni chanyeol at bahagyang hinatak si baekhyun papunta sa bowl at iupo dito. baka kasi hindi kayang tumayo ni baekhyun 

“chanyeol, you don’t need to” 

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung bakit pa siya mahihiya kay chanyeol samantalang ang laswa niya kanina. 

“i insist. pinagod kita eh” pabirong saad ni chanyeol bago bumalik sa loob ng silid para kunin ang wipes at backpack niya. 

mabilis na nakabalik si chanyeol sa pwesto ni baekhyun. ipinatong niya ang kaniyang backpack sa lalagyanan ng gamit bandang itaas ng toilet bowl. napangiti si chanyeol dahil ngayon ay nakapikit na agad si baekhyun sa saglit na minuto na nawala siya. 

napa mulat naman si baekhyun ng maramdaman niya ang malamig at basang bagay na dumapo sa balat niya. 

nililinisan pala siya ni chanyeol. 

namula ang pisngi ni baekhyun ng kaunti dahil dito “ako na” kukunin na sana ni baekhyun ang wipes ng pigilan siya ni chanyeol 

“baby, ako na” sambit nito at hinalikan ang kamay ni baekhyun. 

tangina naman. 

mahinang mura ni baekhyun sa isip niya. hindi nalang siya nagsalita at hinayaan si chanyeol sa ginagawa. 

“it’s done! bihis ka na muna” sasagot pa sana si baekhyun na naiwan sa sahig yung black shirt niya ng bigla siyang inabutan ni chanyeol ng gray na hoodie. 

“wear this. basa na ‘yung damit mo kanina” ang sabi ni chanyeol at bahagyang ginulo ang buhok ni baekhyun. 

mahina na namang napamura si baekhyun pag alis ni chanyeol dahil amoy na amoy niya sa jacket nito ang pabango ng binata. 

matapos isuot ni baekhyun ang jacket ni chanyeol ay dahan dahan siyang naglakad palabas ng banyo. laking gulat niya ng makita ang suot na muscle tee ni chanyeol exposing his guns. hindi pa din nag si-sink in kay baekhyun na binastos siya ng lalaking ‘to kanina. 

inalalayan naman ni chanyeol si baekhyun dahil pansin nito na medyo hirap ito sa paglalakad. medyo nakonsensya tuloy siya, pakiramdam ni chanyeol ay masyado siyang naging rough kanina. hindi alam ni baekhyun pero dahil sa lapit ni chanyeol sakaniya, na tempt na naman siyang halikan ang binata which he did. hinawakan ni baekhyun ng bahagya ang mukha ni chanyeol at iniharap sakaniya. smack lang naman talaga dapat kaya lang ang bilis din ni chanyeol na ipasok ang kamay niya sa loob ng hoodie ni baekhyun para abutin ang utong nito. napa ungol tuloy si baekhyun and chanyeol took the opportunity para ipasok ang dila niya sa bibig ng isa. baekhyun moaned as he continue to feel chanyeol’s tongue against his. kakatapos lang nila pero tintigasan na naman siya. 

bumitaw si chanyeol sa halikan nila bago ngitian si baekhyun “tuloy natin sa condo?” 

napatawa naman si baekhyun “ofcourse baby.” malanding sagot niya at mabilis na hinalikan si chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> pag pasensyahan niyo na ang typos diyan. godbless nalang!


End file.
